horimiyafandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Miyamura
Miyamura Izumi is a sudent at the Katagiri Senior High School and attends it with Hori Kyouko. Appearance He is long and slim. He has black hair and blue eyes. At first he had long hair, and many mistaken him as an Otaku (nerd). With his long hair, he covered his piercings. In school, he wears his winter uniform because if he didn't then it would expose his tatoos. Outside of school, he puts his hair up, so that his piercings would show. When Hori saw that appearnace for the first time, she was shocked. Personality He seems all gloomy and shaddy because of his quiet personality and his long hair. People had mistaken him as an otaku, but once people got to know him, they realize that he is a very thoughtful and sincere person, expectially to Hori who was one of the first person to open up to him. Unlike Hori, he doesnt do well in school, with the exception of health and P.E. He often buys gifts for Hori's little brother, Hori Souta. Relationships Hori Kyouko She is the first person, and friend Miyamura has made since highschool has started. Hori first met Miyamura in his outdoor style, when he brought Souta home after he fell due to a scary dog. At first Hori didn't recognize that he was Miyamura, a classmate, but when she invited him into her house he unexpectingly called out Hori's name. Hori was surprised that he knew her name, and when he said he was Miyamura. From that point on, they became friends, and Hori has been firendly and open to him even though of his appearance. He often visits Hori and Souta at their home, and brings cake from his family bakery. Hori was the first person from his highschool to see Miyamura in that appearance, and he was the first person to see Hori in the "housewife" appeance. They wanted their "secret" appearance to be kept secret and that only each other knew what their other self was like. As the story progresses, they realize they like each other, and Hori becomes Miyamura's girlfriend. Hori Souta Since Hori's parents are rarely home, he always clings onto her sister for help and rarely opens up to other people. Miyamura, however, is one person who he is confortable with. Miyamura often buys gifts for him, and he adresses Miyamura as "Onii-chan". Ishikawa Toru He is Miyamura's first male friend. At first they were rivals because they both had their eyes on Hori, but after their frequent hang out, they were already considered as friends. He also knows Miyamura's other appearance. At one point in the manga, they were trying to call each other with their first name, but the next day Miyamura forgot about that and addresses Toru formally as Ishikawa-san. Kouichi Shindou He is the same age as Miyamura, but he was held back one year because of the lack of days he went to school. When they were in middle school, he was the first one who opened up to him. He became friends with him quickly, and even told the other guys that the reason why he was all gloomy was because of their treatment toward Miyamura. Miyamura often teases him too, like how he is one year below him. Trivia